The Mortal Instruments FanFiction Truth Or Dare
by sprinklesonpancakes
Summary: Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan and ... Sebastian all decide to play truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

As Clary and Jace entered Magnus' apartment (hand in hand) they saw Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Simon, Maia, Jordan and Sebastian all sitting in a circle. When Magnus' saw them he clapped his hands in delight, "right you here! Lets get started, I love playing Truth or Dare!" Maia frowned. "How do you play Truth or Dare?" she asked?

Once Magnus had finished explaining the rules, Isabelle said "How about (to spice things up) if anyone doesn't do a dare they have to take off a piece of clothing?" Everyone agreed.

"I'll start!" said Magnus "it's only fair because it's my house." He scanned the circle, "Jordan Truth or Dare?" Asked Magnus? Jordan was sitting against the wall with his arm around Maia. "Dare," he answered "because I don't want Jace to think he's better than me at this game." Jace laughed and replied "I already am."

"Hmmm, I dare you to make out with ... Isabelle." Magnus said. "WHAT" said Maia. Jordan started to stand up then found himself being forcefully pulled down again. "I am not letting you kiss another girl." said a jealous Maia. Jordan laughed "fine, fine" and he took off his top, revealing his muscular body.

"My turn, ok Clary truth or dare?" Clary was sitting on Jase's lap while he played with her hair and suddenly she snapped to attention when Jason said her name. "um truth," she replied. "How many boys have you kissed and who?"

Jace looked at her "Yeah Clary who?"

"Um well 5 Jace, Simon, Eric, Justin and..." she spat the last words out distastefully "..Sebastian" They all looked at her shocked. "You kissed Sebastian?!" Jace asked? Sebastian had a smug grin on his face. "Yes, but that was before I knew he was ... yeah"

"Wait," Simon said "You kissed Eric?" she looked embarrassed "Yeah um he said he liked me and kissed me but I said I wasn't interested."

"Who's Justin?" Izzy asked she was sitting next Simon and they were holding hands. "He was my um..." Clary looked at Jace embarrassingly "...school crush"

Jace looked betrayed. " I don't like him anymore!" Clary quickly said and kissed Jace on the cheek to show she meant it. Jace smiled. "Enough of Clary's love life let's get back to the game" Alec said.

"Right, Izzy truth or dare?" Clary asked. "Dare" Izzy replied. "I dare you to give...Simon a lap dance, for 5 minutes!" Izzy shrugged "Easy!" she replied and she took Simons hand and lead him into the cupboard.

5minutes later out of the cupboard came a smug Izzy and a happy Simon who got a glare from Alec.

"Right!" Izzy announced, cuddling up to Simon, "Alec truth or dare?" She asked? "Dare," Said Alex. "I dare you to make out with Maia." Both Jordan and Magnus looked appalled at the idea. But reluctantly Maia and Alec leaned forward and kissed.

After Magnus whispered in Alec's ear and asked "how was it?" Alec replied "meh, she was quite sloppy." This seemed to perk Magnus up. "Magnus, truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Hmm, I dare you to wear nothing sparkly for the rest of the week."

"No deal!" said Magnus taking off his bright green vest. "Right my turn again, Sebastian truth or dare?" "Dare" "I dare you to kiss all the girls then rate them out of 10." "Gladly" Replied Sebastian with a smirk.

After he kissed all the girls Sebastian said "Hmmm Maia 6/10 quite sloppy, Isabelle 8/10 alright, Clary 10/10 perfect" Jace pulled Clary closer to him "don't you dare kiss my girlfriend again!" Sebastian smirked even more. He looked at Clary "Truth or dare?" he asked. "Dare" she replied "I dare you to make out with me for over 5 minutes'' He said obviously proud of himself with his dare. Clary shook her head "No!" she said and took off her top revealing her bra. Jace looked relieved.

"Jace," Clary said. "Truth or Dare?" "Dare," he replied, "I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with me," Jace smiled and Sebastian looked angry with envy under his breath he said "I'll get you for this Jace, before you know it it will be me in there with Clary!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! What will happen next? Will Sebastian get what he wants? Please keep reading and please review! Tell if it was good and if you have any requests and from that keep cool, love me and PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, sorry my last one was so short it was my first fan fiction, hopefully this one will be better, please review! Btw I don't own any of the characters I wish I did though! **

Finally after what was longer than 7 minutes out came Jace and Clary hand in hand with their hair a mess and you could see faint lip gloss marks all over Jace. Clary saw Sebastian glaring and pretended not to notice.

Alec and Magnus were kissing, and Maia and Jordan were in deep conversation when they stopped. Maia sighed while putting her hands over her boyfriends eyes to make him stop looking at Clary. "Clary, pull your bra strap up we don't need you revealing, do we?" Sebastian smirked "Well actually..." He was cut off with a killing glare from Jace.

Isabelle and Simon returned from the kitchen, "Jace it's your turn." Izzy said not looking up from Simon. "Ok," Jace said pulling Clary onto his lap. "Maia truth or dare?" She hesitated for a second "truth" Jace wasn't playing properly because he was too busy with Clary, "why are your kisses so sloppy? he asked clearly not caring for the slightest.

Maia turned bright red. "THEY ARE NOT!" she replied embarrassed. Jordan put his arm around her and kissed, "Maia's kisses are perfect but if you think my girlfriend's kisses are sloppy then don't kiss her! Be my guest! That means more for me." And with Jordan pulled her closer and they started kissing again.

"Yuck!" Said Sebastian looking at all the couples kissing "do you mind kissing in your own time? Can we please get back to the game?" he asked.

"Okay," Said Maia reluctantly seperating herself from Jordan "Simon, truth or dare?" she asked? "Im going to have to say dare otherwise Jace will call me a sissy" he said "you got that right" replied Jace. "I dare you to go onto the street find the next person who walks by and tilt them back and kiss them."

"Wha-" Simon said. Alec laughed "Imagine if it's like a 60 year old man!" this made the whole group fall over laughing even Sebastian managed a smile. "Ok i'll do it." Jace stood up and had to clutch the side of the couch to keep him from falling his stomach hurt so much "i'm coming with you, to make sure you do it."

Once Simon was outside he looked regretfully inside as the group smiled and waved from Magnus' window, he looked at Jace who was smirking in the doorway. Simon took a step forward and opened his eyes to see who was walking by... surprisingly the street was empty. Simon looked to his left to see who was coming and he saw and old man with a walking stick walking in his direction.

From behind Simon he heard someone laughing, he turned behind to see Jace who had obviously seen the old man too. He looked forward again and to his luck he saw a hot blonde 17 year old walking past him he raced forward and took a hold of her, tilted her back and kissed her.

When he stopped she pulled him in for a deeper kiss before releasing him and giving him a piece of paper that said call me with a number on it. She went on her tip toes kissed him on the cheek and left.

Simon turned around to see a shocked Jace, and when they were back in Magnus' apartment a jealous Izzy who when she saw him slapped then pulled him close and kissed him before releasing and saying "don't call her, you are mine!" Simon laughed and picked up Isabelle in his arms and carried her away into the spare bedroom.

"So..." Clary said "Are they not coming back?" Magnus rolled his eyes "Lets get back to the game and I'll start." He looked across the players deciding who to pick on. "Clary, truth or dare?" he asked. "I'm not a soft touch," Clary replied glaring at Alec who put his hands up in defensive but laughed anyway, "so I'm going to pick dare!" "Alright, I dare you to let me put an amnesia spell on you for an hour!" "go ahead"

Magnus and Clary disappeared into the kitchen, there was a flash of green light before the returned. "hey guys!" Clary said, "look at this guy, is he from broadway? He dresses like a gay man i mean look at his hair!" Clary ruffles Magnus' hair. "Hey! Don't touch the hair!"Magnus growled. "it's alright" Alec said and he kissed Magnus on the cheek.

"So who are you guys?" Clary asked. Sebastian pulled her close to his chest "I'm you boyfriend." he said. "Hello boyfriend," Clary said and stood on her tiptoes and did a quick kiss on his cheeks. This did it for Jace, he was up on his feet pulling Clary away from Sebastian in an instant. She kicked and squirmed against his grip "Help me!" She wailed "Boyfriend where are you?" Clary asked. Jace set her down on the couch, "look." Jace said "he's not your boyfriend, he's your brother his name is Sebastion... I'm you boyfriend," Clary ran her fingers through his hair. She blushed "I don't think I have to argue with pretty boy over here," Clary said.

Maia laughed! "I can't believe she thought Sebastian was her boyfriend!" Then everyone started laughing except for a confuesd Clary and an angry Sebastian. Sebastian knew his chance weren't over...just when the time was right.

Then from the room next door Izzy scream "Oh Simon!" this set Alec off and he was on his feet charging to the spare bedroom...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry if it's too short or boring or whatever, please review if you have any requests you want in the story! Thanks, and review review review the more reviews I promise you the better and longer I will make the stories ... and with that read P.S I don't own any of the characters.**

**ALEC'S P.O.V**Alec flung the door open and stormed in to see Simon and Izzy in a tight embrace, everything was untouched the bed was made and clothes were still on, Alec slowly backed out of the room (clearly mistaken as he thought Izzy and Simon had taken things ... further) trying not to disturb them but accidently banged into the wall, Izzy and Simon both looked up at Alec and then Simon took a step away and embarrassingly looked down. "Sorry ah, just came to say Clary has an amnesia spell on her so if you want to trick her in anyway now's the time to do it," then Alec left the room.

When Alec re entered the living room he saw Clary on Jordan's back saying "Giddie up horsey!" Alec went and sat next to Magnus and asked him "So what has everyone told Clary?" "Well Jace is Clary's boyfriend and so is Sebastian I guess she thinks she has two she's been giving both of them "sugar", Jordan is her horse and the poor guy has been constantly giving her piggy backs and Maia is her fairy god mother although she is getting her wishes come true because she made Clary give her a foot massage, and I am her fashion designer, and I am great at it! I mean look at her outfit."

Now that Alec looked more closely he could see Clary in a sparkly tight blue skirt that was very short with a light blue singlet with matching sparkly blue vest. Alec wrinkled his nose at Clary's clothes. "All that while I was gone!" Exclaimed Alec.

Suddenly Clary snapped to attention "Jordan... Why am I on your back?" slowly she hopped off. "Where is Izzy and Si?" Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter, Clary looked down at herself "AND WHY AM I WEARING THESE CLOTHES?" She demanded. Everyone bursted out laughing but Magnus looked hurt "I thought they looked great!" Said Alec wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Right, I'm going to go get changed," Clary said and just as she left Isabelle and Simon entered."Hey there love birds! Do you promise your finished with the disappearing into different rooms to kiss act?" Maia asked? Simon looked down but Izzy just happily skipped into the room and sat down and pulled Simon with her.

"So who's turn is it?" Jordan asked. "Clary's" Jace replied "but she's getting changed. I'll go"

**Jace's P.O.V**

"Alec, truth or dare?" "dare" "I dare you to..." Jace leans forward and Alec goes pale "No I am not doing that!" "you have to replys Jace with an evil grin...

**Sorry it's so short guys but I really need reviews with people saying if there is any type of dare you want someone to do please review review review! LOVE YA review**


	4. Stuiped - please read

**Okay so here it is It's only a leaders reply but I wrote the story and I forgot to press save so I lost my whole new chapter I know I'm so dumb, so dumb! But I was thinking about starting a new series on Clase and betrayal on how Jace cheats on Clary Yay or Nay? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Think about the new series YES or NO? YAY or NAY?**

**love you all**

**review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here it is:**

Clary entered the room in her cloths again mumbling something under her breath about not being able to get glitter out of her hair. She saw Jace he looked frustrated. Clary headed towards him and sat down leaning against him.

"Come on Alec! You have to do it! It's a dare!" Jace angrily said, his voice was rising. Alec shook his head.

"No way am I **EVER** going to do that Jace! You are sick!" Alec shouted, also very angry. Clary was confused and by the look on everyone else's faces they were too. She tugged on Jace's shirt.

"Jacee!" She whined "What's happening?" Jace just ignored her and continued ranting at Alec.

"Alec you are such a wuss! You have to do it!" Everyone stared at him shocked. Alec looked hurt.

"Whatever Jace! As if you would do it, go on do it." Alec said in a challenging way. This time Jace went pale and slouched down. He stretched his arm around Clary and pulled her in close. Alec took off his shirt to prove he wasn't doing the dare.

**Very short I know, I know I let you down :( But I will update very soon I am just getting ideas **


	6. Chapter 6

**I had lots of requests asking for me to say what the dare was... It's not nice, and don't get mad because I warned you ;)**

Clary dug her elbow into Jace's side. They were sitting on the couch in Magnus' living room while everyone else (including Sebastian) was with Jordan while he went to his dare which was to go to McDonalds and make out with the cash register operator. (At first Maia was horrified but then Simon convinced her it could be a fat old man.)

"For the fifth time what was the dare you told Alec he had to do?" Clary sternly asked. Jace smirked.

"Ok Clary I'll tell you only because I know you won't let the matter drop, but it's not nice I'm warning you." Jace said with a wink.

"Jace get to the point!" Clary groaned. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Alec's dare was to do a little stripper in front of everyone and then him and Sebastian would go into a closet and-" Jace was cut off by Clary's yelp. She jumped away from Jace and stared down at him.

"Your disgusting Jace!" Clary shouted with a ghost of a smile playing at her lips. Jace shrugged with his signature smirk appearing on his face.

"I warned you!" He protested. Clary crossed her arms over chest and rolled her eyes. Jace stood up and walked over to her. He pushed a strand of her curly red hair behind her ear. She looked down and blushed. Even though they had been going out for a while Clary still got butterflies in her stomach when he touched her.

"We do have the place to ourselves," Jace pointed out. If possible Clary went even redder. She slapped his arm playfully. Jace leaned in close and lightly brushed his lips over hers sending shocks through Clary's body. She entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Jace lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. When suddenly the door opened to the rest of the gang. Simon, Magnus, Isabelle and Alec were all laughing their heads off following a very mad Maia and apologetic Jordan. Behind them Sebastian was smiling coldly.

When they saw Clary and Jace they all went quiet until Izzy yelled 'get a room.' causing the two to spring apart.

"How did it go?" Jace asked.

"Well," Simon started "We arrived at McDonald's and you wouldn't believe that standing there was a blonde 17 year old who obviously wore **way **too much make up. So Jordan just went up to her and started making out with her but she didn't even pull away."

"Who would want to pull away? I have to say I am very good looking." Jordan said jokingly, trying cheer up Maia. The corner of her mouth went up. Progress, Jordan though.

"Anyway, when it was all over she slipped a piece of paper with her number on it into Jordan's pocket, but best of all just Maia went up to both of them and slapped the two!" Simon said. They all started laughing except a very embarrassed Jordan.

"Let's not forget afterwards she came up to me and told me I was one sexy vampire," Simon added. Clary and Maia laughed. Magnus just shook his head.

"Samuel that did not happen." Magnus said.

"Simon," Simon corrected. Magnus just did a flick of his hand dismissing the matter.

Izzy leaned over to Simon and whispered something in his ear and if he was still human he would of blushed.

"Oh I nearly forgot, Alec I am so sorry for what my asshat boyfriend's dare," Clary said apologetically trying to act serious but her smile gave her away.

"Its okay," Alec said also grinning. Jace pouted his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"I am not an asshat." Jace said with fake hurt. Clary went on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"No your not **an** asshat, your **my** asshat," Clary said. Jace smiled and wrapped his arms around her bringing Clary to him for another kiss.

**Good? bad? Please review! :**)


End file.
